greegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Brothers
Not to be confused with Oiram and Igiul, Malleo and Weegee, Mari and Luig, and many other people like these. The Mario brothers, Mario Mario and Luigi Mario are two evil criminal plumbers who capture that stupid princess from the evil dinosaur husband. They have been arrested by the police numerous times as you can see their mugshots on the right. Once, they even started to form a government against each other for the fun of it, this was held in 2008. Mario Mario Mario Mario, the older brother who for some reason is more famous as he is known for his love on making pirate games based on him. Such as Mario Kart, Mario Party and Mario Tennis. He has also got games on how he has captured Bowser's wife Peach many times in: Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. This is where we have been able to discover his criminal career. Relationship with Peach When he first captures peach, he forces her to kiss her, as he got really annoyed meeting Toad about 30 billion times with him saying ''"Your princess is in another castle." ''Yes. Toads are very unintelligent. After this, he has to get through many large enemies, medium enemies and small enemies to find her. Such as Goombas, Koopas and these big enemies in every castle such as robot cacti and giant Goombas. Drug abuse Mario seems to have an addiction to Mushrooms as his house was full of the stuff when it was searched by the police. However, the location of his drug dealer is still unknown but Mario has been seen walking down an allyway and returning with many Mushrooms. When police searched down there, it was just a dead-end with a dumpster full of Mushrooms. This may have been a secret mushroom stash. Fake Luigi training Mario has been known to use a fake Luigi dummy to practice shooting at every day. He does this in case Luigi tries to attack him. It's just self defence! Luigi Mario Luigi Mario, the younger yet taller brother of the two is less famous sadly although he has stolen a mansion by beating sensless a little old scientist who has this wierd ghost vaccum. After this, he is revealed to have a ghostaphobia and is seen by a police helicopter, killing a dead dog which bit him. This was very wierd as he is not scared of Boos. Relationship with Peach Luigi, who is never kissed by Peach is quite a loner when Mario captures her. Once, he did capture peach but she told him, he had to pay 50 coins before she would kiss him. Luigi however only had 49 coins. Depressed, he nearly made suicide but Mario stopped him as he still owed him those 49 coins. Mario is missing Once, Mario went missing in antarctica because Bowser was using a hairdryer. Luigi had to go look for him and had to ask people where he was by bribing them. He figured he should do this as Weegee did it when Malleo went missing. Luigi, however had to use sign language as well as everyone else as nobody could speak, this was so because Bowser smashed the talk machine which didn't exist. The Wrench of doom Luigi is known to carry around his "Wrench of doom" which he has used to smash the brains out of numerous Goombas with. He doesn't carry it in Mario's pirate games however. Only in real life. He will scream "MY WRENCH!" and start to whack you with his wrench if you even drop a single speck of dust on it, so we wouldn't suggest touching it or picking it up. Category:Maniacally Evil People